Dance
by CaRWash Forever
Summary: What would you do if i asked you to dance CaRWash!


Every Friday night the team would go to Banana Joe's Bar to hang out and talk over some drinks. Well, tonight was one of those nights.

To the far left of the bar, down the line, was: Horatio, Frank, Valera, Eric, Natalia and Ryan. For some reason, one that no one knew, Calleigh was not there.Everyone was enjoying themselves, except one. Ryan Wolfe was getting really worried.

He thought: "What if something happened to her? Like a car crash or something?"

He was also very worried because he had been thinking everything over for a while. His feelings, thoughts and what he thought were Calleigh's feelings and decided that tonight was the night he would make a move on Calleigh.

He didn't know if her and Jake( Or Jackass,as Ryan liked to call him.)were still together or not. Well he would find out sooner or later. He also wanted to make his move soon. Before Delko did.

And suddenly, right then, Calleigh walked through the bars doors. Ryan sighed with a bit of relive.

As she made her way over to the team, Ryan made to stand up and greet her and maybe ask her to sit next to him.

But Delko beat him to the bunch and she took a seat next to him. Ryan was disappointed but, he wasn't going to let a little thing like that change his mind.

After a while, people started leaving. First Frank, Valera and then Natalia.

Now Horatio and Eric started to stand up to leave.

"Ryan, are you staying a little longer?" Horatio asked.

"Umm...Yea, im just gonna hang out." Horatio nodded.

Eric, on the other hand, wasn't listening to them. He was completely focused on Calleigh.

"So, Cal. You leaving now? I'll walk you out." He looked expectantly at her.

Ryan silently hoped she wouldn't. Hoped he still had a chance, but, he had a feeling that she was gonna go with him.

Calleigh looked at Ryan for a moment. He was looking at the beer in his hand. Eric was still looking for an answer.

"You know what, Eric? I think im gonna stay here for a while." Ryan's heart started beating faster. Eric nodded and then quickly gave Ryan a dirty look and then walked out.

Calleigh faced Ryan, who was still looking at his beer.

"Ry?"

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"What's wrong? You seem really distant and you barely said anything the whole night."

"Oh, well umm...I just have some things on my mind."

Calleigh adjusted her seat so she was facing him even more."Like what?"

Ryan laughed a little. "Just, girl trouble."

"What? The _Wolfe_ has girl trouble." She laughed. So did he.

"Yea, I know, can you believe it?"

"So...Who is she?" She asked.

He froze. "Umm..." He scratched the back of his neck. "You don't know her." He stuttered out.

"Well, whats her name?" Ryan was starting to blush. He was running out of ideas!

"Well, it's not really girl _trouble_. You see, it's just that..." He looked into her eyes and thought: "Here goes nothing." "I think im in love with her, but i don't think she has the same feelings for me." He was still looking straight into her eyes.

Calleigh leaned in closer to him. "That wasn't my question.What's. Her. Name?"

Ryan held her burning gaze. "What would you do if i asked you to dance?"

She went back to her original position. "Are you?" She decided to drop the question, for now, and play his little game.

"That depends. Are you saying yes?"

"Well, it's ten o'clock, so they only play country now, so...Lets see what you got, cowboy." She smiled grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor.

The song playing was pretty fast, so Ryan thought: "No slow dancing yet."

The song was: Just To See You Smile by: Tim McGraw

Country wasn't Ryan's favorite, but he'd dance to anything to make Calleigh happy.

And as he danced and listened to the lyrics, he thought: "Wow, this song is all about a guy who would do anything for this girl, just to see her smile. It's so like me and Cal." He kept listening to the lyrics.

When the song was over Ryan and Calleigh stood there clapping, not looking at each other.

And then, Need To Be Next To You by: Sara Evans started playing.

Calleigh thought: Wow, i know this song. It's about this girl trying to fight her feelings for this guy, but, she can't be away from him. She needs him right next to her at all times."

It was a slower song, so Ryan thought it would be uncomfortable to dance to, so he started to walk away.

But a voice in Calleigh's head screamed: "Oh my, god, Cal! He's walking away! Do something!" So she grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him to her.

"Come on. I love this song." She smiled.

"Okay." Ryan slowly set his hands on her lower hips as she set hers on the back of his neck, like they've done it a million times.

Both of their hearts were beating a mile a minuet and Ryan's palms were sweating so much that he was sure Calleigh's shirt was getting soaked.

So, to make things less uncomfotable, Ryan cleared his throat and said:

"So...You and Delko..." He was hoping she would say something.

"What about us?"

"Are you...A-an ...Item?"

"Oh, geeze, no." She laughed. "Why would you ever think so?"

"Well, cause he's obviously into you and, i don't know... I've seen you guys in...Moments."

"Well, well, well. Is someone jealous." She smiled, but Ryan kept a serious face.

"Yea, sorta." Calleigh then turned serious also.  
"Oh, umm...Well..." She let go of Ryan and put a hand to her head.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, im sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Maybe i should go home. I'll...I'll see ya at work." Ryan walked away with his head hung down. Or at least he tried to walk away, but Calleigh grabbed his wrist.

"Ryan...One thing. You gotta tell me right now.You said you thought were in love right?"

"No."

"What?" Calleigh was confused and frowned.

Ryan smiled. "I know i am."

She smiled to and, once again, leaned in closer and whispered:

"What's. Her. Name?"

He smiled back.She had figured it out. "Y. O. U."

And there lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

So after all of that, Calleigh was really the one to make the move on _him_.

**Well, yea, i tried again. This time i came up with everything all by myself. And by the way, if i used your stuff in my last story, i am so sorry. Anyways, i hope you liked this one. I know, i know, a little cheesy, but i was bored so... PLEASE R&R!! Thanks.**


End file.
